Dragon Half
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: A story given to both CatNinja and myself by Arlownay. Once, the world was inhabited by humans. But now, it is inhabited by Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. They are watched over by the Five Dragon Lords, the protectors of their world. Their duty is to ensure that the peace between the various clans of Dovahkiin is balanced. But that's soon to change, thanks to a single traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Half

supernatural

Kaito/Haruto/Shark/Seven Barian Lords

AU. Once, the world was inhabited by humans. But now, it is inhabited by Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. They are watched over by the Five Dragon Lords, the protectors of their world. Their duty is to ensure that the peace between the various clans of Dovahkiin is balanced. But that's soon to change, thanks to a single traitor. Now, Kaito, an Earth Dovahkiin, and Ryoga, a Water Dovahkiin, must put aside their clan's differences to save their world before it crumbles to dust. But with Kaito's lack of flight and Ryoga's terrible attitude, can they?

(Neither one of us owns Zexal. If we did, would we be here? This would be in the SHOW! Probably.)

* * *

This is a team effort. Durbe the Barian and CatNinja are working together on this AU fic. Please wish us both luck.

* * *

Prologue

Falling Stars

Legends have been handed down by their ancestors. Legends about six great beasts that came from the stars.

About the history of humanity...before they had fallen.

Humanity had once been consumed by self-destructive wars. The chances of their survival was slowly beginning to dwindle. They surely would have killed themselves had the dragons not come to them, granting them a chance to begin their lives anew.

The six dragons had gone by only the most mysterious of names.

Their leader, the Dragon of the Galaxy, Photon.

The Dragon of the Time, Tachyon.

The Dragon of Power, Neo.

The Dragon of Space, Kaosu.

The Dragon of Protection, HeartEarth.

And the eldest of the dragons. The Golden Dragon, Jinlong.

They had shared with the humans an energy from their home planet, hoping to lead them along the path of peace and harmony. They helped them build amazing cities deep under the ocean's glassy surface and taught them to understand and protect the nature around them. For without it, they had no hope. They had seen great potential hidden deep within the mortal people, as well as their incredible power that came from their sincere feelings of love, compassion, and will. The dragons lacked such feelings, so one would understand how they were able to see great potential in the humans.

If only the humans were able to see if for themselves.

But human hearts are dark and greedy. It is in their nature to fall. Again, their hearts and minds became twisted and corrupted. They sought to use the energy that the dragons had entrusted to then to destroy and conquer. Not to protect nature and rebuild their homes as the Dragons had hope they would.

In their sorrow, the Dragons were forced to destroy nearly all of mankind, leaving their already few numbers down to a select handful. However, the Dragons were not without mercy. After all, it was their power that the humans began to covet. It was because of them that the humans were endangered.

To give them a second chance, the dragons merged their souls with some of the people, creating a new generation of people.

Those people were called Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin.

Children born with both Dragon and human blood.

It was hoped that the children would carry the characteristics of their human sides, but their dragon half would always remind them of the time of great pain, giving the humans the subtlest of reminders that they were to never again repeat the mistakes of their past. Repeating mistakes never achieved anything. Only more pain and suffering.

It was time for the humans to realize that.

The Dragons then left humanity on its own, allowing it to decide its own fate and future. However, before they had left, they entrusted the humans with a single gift. A giant flower of pure crystal. It's petals were colored a bright garnet, sparkling as they reflected the sunlight. Just like water, it was to reflect the balance between the people and nature. In addition, Photon had left the humans of a small family with a special golden key. A key that possessed the power to cure any and all afflictions of any creature, mortal or otherwise, that roamed the Earth.

However, there was a small catch. Its power was determined by the soul that carried it, and the power of both his spirit and his soul.

With that, the Dragons left, but the one who left humanity a single chance looked back to them. His tears, though light, became like stars in the sky. His only hope was that there was still a chance for the race he trusted so readily.

Both for the race that he trusted, and for the people they had left behind.

He wished for not other happiness than theirs.

* * *

The generation of Dovahkiin the dragons had left behind became the dominant people on the face of the planet. They were strong and powerful, with wings so beautiful and great, they could fly as high as their dragon ancestors. However, they squabbled.

They divided into two tribes. The Dovahkiin with two wings went to the ocean and dwelled in the underwater cities while the Dovahkiin with only one set remained on the earth, watching over the people to whom the dragons had given a second chance.

Those who lived on the ocean floor believed themselves to be superior to those who walked the earth and often looked at them with contempt. Neither clan wanted to work with the other. How the dragons would have cried upon seeing them.

* * *

What few humans that remained were eventually taken under the wings of the Dovahkiin tribes of the Earth. However, they were to work incredibly hard for their food and place in the tribes. The Dovahkiin had no respect for them, believing that they carried the sinful characteristics of the people who tried to banish the dragons in the past.

No Dovahkiin of any clan chose to be with a human, leaving their kind on the verge of extinction. Despite this, no Dovahkiin is permitted to kill another. Even humans are included in this rule. Committing such a treasonous act would be punishable by death. Naturally, many Dovahkiin, while despising one another, had only few times resorted to such an underhanded act.

* * *

In one of the tribes of the earth, who roamed the dense forests, there lived a young Dovahkiin boy, nearing adulthood. His wings, only vaguely resembling those of the Dragon of the Galaxy, lacked the ability of flight granted to his people. They were large and powerful, but were dark and grey, unlike the bright blue wings of their fierce protector. His tail was no different, leaving him to be the black sheep of his small tribe.

His name...was Kaito.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, well, that's the first piece of the story. And it's so darn short. Why? T_T [Bangs her head on desk.] Sorry, Arlownay.**

**Sirius: Hardly the first chapter and she's already upset?**

**Nine: Something tells me this is going to be a looooong story.**

**Lyra: You guys need to be nice, you know. **

**D.T.B: Who is Nine, you ask? I guess you'll have to wait until he's introduced. CatNinja, I believe the ball is passed to you. **

**Lyra: Please review, everybody. Barian-san and Cat-san might need the morale boosters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Games and Strangers

* * *

Sylvia shook the sweat beads off her face. She rested against her rake for a moment, then began to work again. One of the other three humans that lived in the particular tribe with her just stared for a moment before getting back to work as well.

"So, you excited for the games to begin?" Sylvia asked, turning to face the boy next to her. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure am. I wonder which side will have more strength, the Earth Dorvahkiin side or the Water Dorvahkiin side?"

"No clue. But I bet a certain contestant will show off some greatness, as he always does."

"Are you talking about Ryoga? Yeah I hear you there. No wonder Kaito is so desperate to show his power. Not only because he wants to prove himself, but I bet it's also because he wants to outrank Ryoga."

"Maybe. I mean, if there is an alternative reason." Sylvia sighed. Kaito was the only Earth Dorvahkiin in the Tribe she lived in that treated her like an equal. He did the same with everyone, but he and Sylvia were closer than the others had expected them to become.

No one could believe it, either.

Oh well, Sylvia thought. At least somebody cares about me here. Guess I don't mind then. The blond looked around, then smiled when she watched Kaito run by with his sword. A huge tree limb came crashing down, meaning he had cut it successfully. Sylvia chuckled.

"That was pretty cool. With techniques like that, he's sure to get some points."

"Probably not enough to him," the boy said. Sylvia sighed. She didn't wish to admit it, but he was right. Kaito would gain points for that yes, but most likely not enough to his satisfaction.

XxXxXxXx

Kaito continued to run through the forest. He slashed down tree limbs and weaker trees as he did, just about tripping over a stump while running down a hill. The Earth Dorvahkiin slipped under a tree limb, then stared at what he'd about tripped over. He gasped. It was not a stump.

No. It was an Earth Dorvahkiin from another tribe.

"What the? Oh this I have to see!" Kaito basically dropped his sword as he ran to the Dorvahkiin's side. He knelt down, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. Kaito began taking in all details on the Dorvahkiin. His red hair went down to the nape of his neck. Pale skin, delicate facial features, making him a very handsome boy. Ebony wings and a long, thin tail. Chinese style short sleeve shirt. Black slacks. Sandals. Kaito made sure to take it all in.

"Hey! Hey wake up! You could die out here if you spend too long in this area!" Kaito yelled. The boy opened his eyes. They were ruby red. (Think Red Eyes Black Dragon red.) Both Dorvahkiins met eye to eye. Kaito smiled, happy this one was awake.

"What happened to me?"

"I don't have any idea. What's your name?"

"I...Nine..."

"Nine?" Kaito repeated. Strange name, he thought. He shook it off and helped Nine to stand, just staring at him. Nine smiled gently, then stared around the forest. He watched Kaito rush back down the hill, then come back almost instantly with his sword. Kaito grabbed Nine by the wrist, then dragged him away. "I know you're in unfamiliar territory, but you need a place to stay for now."

"Okay," was all Nine said as he allowed himself to be taken by Kaito.

* * *

Cat: I must say, not a bad chapter for what I thought I'd do.

Sylvia: If you say so.

Cat: Well whatever. Oh by the way, Nine isn't my OC, he's Durbe The Bairan's. She just allowed me to use him for this chapter.

Sylvia: So what's next?

Cat: How should I know? I don't know what goes through other people's heads! All I know is I hope more people review this story as it progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**D.T.B: Welcome to another chapter. :)**

**Nine: Today, we are seeing the Onik and the Five Dragon Lords. [Turns to D.T.B] Who are the Five Dragon Lords?**

**D.T.B: If I told you, then where's the point of this chapter? Please enjoy, people. Neither CatNinja nor myself own Zexal. We are just really kooky fans. However, I own Nine and CatNinja owns Sylvia. **

**Blue Mokona: Puu! This place looks funny.**

**D.T.B: [pulls Blue Mokona away.] Oh yeah. I own this little guy too. But he belongs in Tsubasa!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Onik and Amnesiac **

* * *

Practically the entire village was gathered around the home of the Onik. They could hardly believe Kaito that day. Just that afternoon, he had brought a strange Dovahkiin to the village and took him to their Onik. The leader of their tribe. Most likely, he had done so so the boy could be examined. Not to mention that the Onik, better known as Quinton to his friends, was the one who raised him since he was 13 years old. Kaito knew that Quinton wouldn't turn him away.

Not that he would anyway. The young Dorvahkiin had passed out again as Kaito neared the tribe's village. When Kaito looked back, he found that Nine was injured. Severely so, in fact.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_What happened to me?_"

"_I don't have any idea. What's your name?"_

_"__I...Nine..."_

_He grabbed the Dovahkiin by his wrist and started pulling him towards the village. _

_As they neared the village, Nine began to wince and groan. Kaito looked back. "What's the matter?" he asked._

_"__I-It's nothing," Nine said, his head lowered to the ground. "I-I'm just a little-" _

_Then he fell to the ground with a grunt. _

_Kaito stopped and bent down to Nine. "Hey! What's the matter?" _

_He gave Nine a quick shake, but nothing seemed to help. Then he pulled his hand away and noticed blood on his hand. Looking down, he found that Nine was bleeding from his chest. It was like he'd been attacked by something._

_Or someone._

_"__Kaito!" a little boy called out. "Kaito!"_

_Kaito turned around. It was a human boy with blue hair and bright yellow eyes. His smile was bright and cheerful, masking the dirt that covered his face from work. Kaito would know that boy anywhere. After all, they were like brothers._

_Haruto._

_"__Kaito," Haruto said, stopping when he reached the boy in question. "What's the matter? Is he sick?"_

_"__Haruto," Kaito said, "go get Quinton. Hurry. He's hurt."_

_Haruto gasped, noticing the blood that stained Nine's shirt. "Okay," he said. _

_The little boy then turned around and started making his way to the Onik's house, calling the man's name._

* * *

(Flashback over.)

"Kaito?" Haruto asked, giving Kaito's jacket a tug.

Kaito turned to him with a slightly innocent face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Quinton said we can see Nine now," Haruto said happily.

Kaito's eyes widened slightly and he allowed Haruto to pull him into the house. They entered just as Quinton closed a door. His wings were more mechanical looking than most, but were still bright and powerful nonetheless.

Quinton turned to face Kaito and Haruto, his blue eyes looking as serious and slightly apathetic as ever. "Is he okay?" Haruto asked.

"That boy is fine," Quinton said. "It was actually pretty light. However..."

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"That boy has lost all his memories," Quinton said.

"His memories?" Kaito repeated.

Suddenly, they heard the pattering of feet and Kaito was shoved down by a slender hand. "Hang on a second!" a girl exclaimed. "He's got amnesia?!"

Sylvia.

Everybody froze.

Kaito was forced into a doubled-over position, with Sylvia's foot against his wings. Haruto was struggling to suppress his laughter. For the most part, he was failing. "Hello, Sylvia," Qunton said apathetically.

"You need to stop leaving people out of the loop," Sylvia said. "It's no wonder Kaito's so quiet around people."

Kaito twitched slightly.

"Sylvia," Quinton began.

"Come on! Tell me."

Quinton sighed. "I shall answer as soon as you get off of Kaito," he said. "I believe your stiffening his neck."

"Huh?" went Sylvia.

"You're standing on Kaito, Sylvia," Haruto said. "Can you get up?"

Sylvia then looked down to Kaito. "Hehe," went Sylvia, jumping off his back. "Sorry, Kaito."

"It's okay," Kaito said, standing back up and giving his wings a good flap.

Sylvia then patted her skirt. "So?" she asked, directing her attention to Quinton.

Quinton caught himself sighing again. "As I was saying, the boy can't remember anything. I've asked him many questions about where his family is or what tribe of Earth Dorvahkiin he's from, but he drew a blank. The only thing he could remember clearly was his name. 'Nine.'"

"Can we go in and see him?" Haruto asked. "He might be really scared right now."

"You may," Quinton said. "Just be quiet. He might need some rest before he can get back on his feet."

He opened the door softly and allowed them into the room. Nine was simply sitting on the bed, pulling his shirt over his chest. Once he noticed that somebody had entered the room, he looked up to them. "Oh, hello," he said softly.

"Hello!" Sylvia said. "How are you feeling?"

Nine gave them a cheery smile. "Much better," he said. "Thank you." He then looked up to Kaito, who was standing in the back. "And thank you for helping me."

"No big deal," Kaito said.

Haruto then walked over to Nine and jumped onto the bed. "So, what happened before you woke up? Do you remember that much?"

Nine shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "Other than a heavy blur, I can't remember a single thing."

"Do you remember something called Morokei Vekein?" Sylvia asked.

"Moro...kei?" Nine asked.

Sylvia nodded. "It's a game that's coming up soon," she said. "Maybe you were going to participate."

Nine looked at his hands. "I don't...know," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, don't sweat it," Sylvia said. "Maybe you whacked your head on a rock or something."

Nine smiled sadly. "I suppose," he said.

"You should get some sleep," Kaito said. "You'll need it so you can heal up."

"Okay," Nine said. "Thank you again, uhhh..."

"Kaito," the blond/teal-haired teenager responded.

"Right. Kaito-san."

Then Kaito turned and left the house. Quinton looked at him as he did so, his eyes narrowing slightly. He just knew something was going to happen in approximately five minutes or less.

* * *

Kaito walked out of Quinton's house and started for the woods. However, he didn't make it too far. For soon after, he was attacked by the words of his fellow Dovahkiin.

"There he goes again," said one of the younger Dovahkiin. He was about 17 solar cycles old with spiky black hair. A nasty grin was on his face and his arms were folded across his chest. His wings were bright and large, contrary to Kaito's obviously weak ones. "What's his deal?"

"Yeah," said another one, this one with white hair, golden eyes and emerald green wings. "He really thinks he can win the Morokei Vekein? He should quit when he's ahead. Those wings won't get him anywhere."

"Yeah," the first one agreed.

For the most part, Kaito ignored them. He didn't feel like stooping to their level that day. Right up until one of them gave him a quick shove and said the fatal words. "Someone with wings like yours isn't fit to participate in the games. You're too weak."

That did it.

Kaito had enough of them mentioning that. So what if his wings were weak? It was just who he was. They had no right to say that about him, simply because they felt that they were superior to him. With a fire in his eye, he turned around and punched one of them right in the stomach. That, in turn, forced the Dovahkiin in question back, doubling over. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kaito said with a slightly smug grin. "I thought I was too weak. Maybe I'm a little better than you think I am, huh?"

The Dovahkiin boy then looked back up to Kaito, an angered expression painting his features. "Why you-"

"Enough!" Quinton yelled.

All the Dovahkiin froze, including Kaito. When Quinton got serious like that, it always ended in trouble. His face was very stern, something that took the boys aback for a moment. "Go back to your duties, boys," Quinton said.

"Yes, sir," the Dovahkiin boys said. Then they left, leaving Kaito to stand there in front of Quinton.

Very silent.

Very awkward.

Neither one wanted to speak a word. They'd have much rather had the other to start the conversation that would surely lead to a spat. But no, they remained silent.

For five minutes straight.

After the record-holding staring contest was over, Quinton folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Kaito. "Well?" Quinton asked. "Care to tell me who threw the first punch?"

He didn't need to ask. Kaito was famous for his short temper when someone dared mention his wings.

Quinton sighed. "You must learn to control your temper, Kaito," he said. "I know you wish to participate in this year's Morokei Vekein, but I cannot allow that if you refuse to practice self-control."

Kaito then turned around. "Then tell that to them," he said, walking away.

"Kaito!" Quinton called.

Too late.

Kaito had already left.

* * *

The tree house. The place that both he and Haruto shared.

The one place Kaito could be without getting into some kind of trouble.

His home away from his tribe. Perfect for the black sheep.

It was high above the ground, held within the protective branches of a large, wide tree. Moss covered the sides, and the ladder was slightly worn from constant use. He'd have to fix that eventually. (Key word is 'eventually.' He's not in the mood.)

He climbed up the slightly rickety ladder, making doubly sure that Haruto wouldn't fall down when he used it, and went up to his door. Then he opened it up with his shoulder and walked in.

The house was cleaner than the outside, because of the effort the two boys put into keeping it clean and tidy. Two beds were resting on the other side of the room, with neat blankets and bright, fluffy pillows. Acorns and sea shells were glued to the walls (Haruto's wall of memories.) and the floor was smooth, like somebody had covered it in candle wax.

Kaito walked across the floor and looked at a picture that hung on the wall. The only picture on the otherwise blank wall. (It's Kaito's wall of memories.)

A little boy with tiny wings. Behind him stood two people – his father and mother – with their faces torn away. Kaito gently touched the wooden frame. The only thing he treasured other than Haruto, a little human child that he'd taken care of since the day he found him.

Or rather, since the day he'd stumbled upon him.

A sigh escaped the flightless Dovahkiin. Then he sat down on his bed and laid down. He was mentally exhausted. "I'll prove it," he thought to himself. "I'll prove that I am worthy of being a warrior of this tribe, even without wings that can fly." He then clenched his fist, and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruto entered the house later that day. "Nii-san," he called. "You still awake?"

He wasn't. Kaito was out cold. Haruto smiled and covered him with his blanket. "That's a good idea," Haruto told his sleeping brother. "You get some sleep. You're in for a mess of trouble tomorrow." A smile appeared on his face, and a giggle escaped him. "Again."

If only Kaito could have heard that. He would never admit to it, but having Haruto tease him like that was always amusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the highest point of the continent, in a tall tower of garnet and vines, dwelled 5 men.

The Five Dragon Lords.

One of them, the lord cloaked in a robe of bronze, was looking down at the world. His eyes were a piercing blue and his skin was as yellow as the sunlight. "Misael," a voice said.

The Dragon Lord in question turned around. Before him stood a man wearing a black robe with a grey cape. His skin was a deep wisteria, and his eyes a dark grey. Blue markings covered the sides of his face and his short grey hair just barely poked out from under his hood. "What is it, Durbe?" Misael asked.

Durbe walked over to the railing where Misael had been leaning. "The Morokei Vekein is nearing," he said. "Are you prepared? To visit the Dovahkiin of both the Earth and Water?"

"Of course," Misael said. "If I allowed myself to miss it, our precious leader would believe me to be a traitor."

"Be careful with your words, Misael," Durbe said.

"Why must I be cautious with my words?" Misael asked. "It's not like he minds."

"Regardless," Durbe said, "we mustn't speak ill of our superiors. We'll only get ourselves into trouble. He may not mind, but it wouldn't be wise to speak that way around the Dorvahkiin. Best not to get into the habit."

Misael let out a sigh. "There you go again."

"Only because it's true."

"Heh." Misael then looked back to the skies. "I suppose you're right. After all, you're not the second in command for nothing...Durbe."

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay. That chapter's done. Please read and review. We're both working really hard on this story. And we're playing by ear here! Reviews are appreciated. They boost our morale.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katanlia: HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 4

Tricks in Play

* * *

The Morokei Vekein had finally arrived. Kaito was as trained as he was going to get. With constant encouragement from Sylvia and Haruto, he hadn't dared given up. Nine had helped to encourage him as well. The outside Earth Dorvahkiin was still timid around others in this tribe, but he had become close friends with Kaito, Haruto and Sylvia. For the most part, they were the only ones he hung around with.

That was, if he wasn't alone instead.

Sylvia and Nine sat alone at the edge of one of the cliffs, staring down and watching intently as Kaito was trying to fit some last-minute training in. He was really, really determined to get stronger, even though he was as strong as he could get at the moment. Haruto was on Sylvia's back, watching the Earth Dorvahkiin below slice the trees and knock whatever was in his way down.

"I can't believe how strong he's gotten!" Sylvia exclaimed. She swung her feet back and forth, happy this was going well. Nine nodded.

"It's very shocking, considering what you've told me."

"Exactly!"

In the short amount of silence that followed, Haruto found himself glaring to see something that was near the ocean shore. He gasped, then pointed eagerly. "There!" he yelled. "What's that thing?!"

On the shore sat a girl with long blue hair and almost white bangs. Her wings were slumped down, as if she were upset. Her pink eyes seemed to be watching Kaito as he continued to train a bit, but she also looked somewhat lonely.

"I'm not sure. Looks like a Water Dorvahkiin to me," Sylvia said.

"What does?"

Sylvia screamed and whipped around quickly, sending Haruto flying right into Kaito. They landed on the ground with a thud, making it hard for Nine to suppress his laughter.

"Okay, that was painful. Now, what were you all talking about?" Kaito asked, staring straight at Sylvia for an answer.

"Um..." went Sylvia. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kaito frowned. "I know you're lying Sylvia. Now what was it?" He walked over and peered at the ground beneath them. The Water Dorvahkiin that had been there was gone.

Now it was Sylvia's turn to frown. She sighed, then directed her attention to Kaito. He was staring idly at the sun. The blond and teal-haired blinked, then shut his eyes.

"It's time for us participants to gather. Sylvia, Haruto, you two stay out of it like usual. Nine, I believe you may join." Kaito stalked off, Nine following closely behind. Another sigh, and Sylvia was following them with Haruto.

She couldn't wait to see where this was going this year.

XxXxXxXx

"Vector, is there a reason you've brought us all here?" Durbe asked, staring at Vector intently.

"Well duh. I need to have a meeting with you blockheads."

"What about?" asked Mizael. All he got back as an answer was a horrifying laugh.

"It's about the games. I think we should swap the rules a bit."

"Uhh, I don't think so," Durbe said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"They have not changed for years. We are not going to start changing them now."

"Oh come on. Can't we just change some of them?"

"No."

"Well...actually, I have a plan. I'm going to trick the participants into thinking they need to win to win. The balance of the tribes is going to fall, and the power of that crystal will be all mine!"

"What the crap? Have you lost your mind even more than you had?"

"You could say that."

The other Lords stared in shock. Vector cackled. Mizael had had just about enough. The blond raced up, ready to knock Vector's lights out. Instead, it was Vector who knocked him out. Next came Alit, flying right at the insane Lord. He, along with Gilag, were knocked out.

That just left Vector and Durbe.

"Vector, stop this at once," Durbe demanded. He watched as Vector shook his head, then pinned him to the ground.

"You're so weak." And with that, he was down too. Vector snickered. He stood, then walked out the door and locked it.

Now all he had to do was find those clones he'd made, and he was good to go.

XxXxXxXx

Vector watched as the rest of the tribes gathered below. He glanced back at the clones of the other Lords behind him, chuckling upon his "genius" idea. It was perfect.

Everyone would fall for it.

As the last of the Dorvahkiin showed themselves, Vector stood and threw his hands up. "Hello once again all Dorvahkiin! (He was acting like he cared.) I know the Morokei Vekein is supposed to be going on right now. But I have news that must be shared. These other Lords have been lying to you the whole time, so they could gain the power of the crystal for themselves."

Corruption erupted from below where Vector stood. He snickered. All was going as planned. He shook his head. How dumb these people could be. "Please, allow me to finish. I have a challenge for you all. Each and every one of you will compete for the power of that crystal! Whoever the first three are that get there are to become the new Lords and gain great powers. The rest of you...well, you won't be so fortunate."

Sylvia stared around as everyone continued to bicker and threaten one another. She glanced at Kaito. He and Haruto appeared to be the only Dorvahkiin that were not fighting. The blond human sighed. Something felt off, and she knew that.

She just wasn't sure what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**D.T.B: Just wanna say this. We don't own Zexal. Just our OCs. Sylvia is CatNinja's, Nine is mine. Please enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Sirius: What she could have done with a disclaimer, she did with her own voice. Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Entrance **

* * *

Kaito and Nine looked to Vector with narrowed eyes. Haruto hid behind his elder brother as soon as the Dovahkiin around them began to bicker amongst themselves. Kaito responded by holding his brother close to him. The Dovahkiin around them were scaring the blue-haired boy. Anybody could have seen that. Even Nine. "Nii-san," Haruto squeaked.

Kaito, his brother hiding underneath his darkened wings, walked forward and pointed to Vector. "I couldn't care less about what you people have been up to," he said. "I just want to win the Morokei Vekein."

Instantly, the Dovakiin stopped bickering with one another and started laughing at him. "Is he serious?!" one of them asked. "Him?! Win the Morokei Vekein?! He can't even fly!"

Kaito lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

It was true.

He couldn't fly. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. His wings lacked their most crucial ability, despite the fact that they had been fully grown for quite a while now.

His fist clenched as their constant jabs at his wings reached his ears. "Kaito," Nine breathed.

"Oh! Give it a rest!" Sylvia screamed, sending the Dovahkiin back for a moment. (Some of them even fell down and hit their tails.) "Honestly, you're killing my ears! Just stop lecturing him about his wings and let him do what he wants to do!"

"Why should we?" one of the Dovahkiin asked. "It's true. He may have big wings," he gave his own delicate, ocean-blue ones a quick flap; "but they can't do anything. They're just pathetic stubs."

Kaito's ears twitched and he gave the Dovahkiin a quick glare.

Haruto, knowing what his brother had planned, held his brother in place. "Don't do it, Nii-san," he said. "You won't be able to enter if you attack anybody."

"I'm with your brother," Nine said, placing his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Please remain calm."

Vector chuckled, his eyes widening with ecstasy as he watched everybody grow angrier. That included Kaito, though he went through great efforts to hide it. Satisfied, Vector threw his hands into the air and continued his speech. "Now, then," he said, "let us discuss the Morokei Vekein!"

The anger-filled voices in the crowd began to dwindle, replaced by cheers of warriors. Nine's eyes narrowed slightly when Vector spoke. "What is going on?" he wondered.

"Unlike the previous Morokei Vekein, this year, your goal is to reach our tower," Vector said. "You may use whatever means you deem necessary to reach the tower, even kill if need be." That earned him battle cheers. "When you reach the tower, you are to take a single petal from the magical flower left to us by the Six Dragons. If you do, not only will you be able to become a member of the Dragon Lords, you shall also have a single wish granted!"

Kaito's eyes widened suddenly, something not missed by his friends.

"Sounds like something up my alley," a voice said.

All eyes were directed to the entrance. Then all cries of rage, anger, or otherwise ceased.

Even Kaito went silent.

Before them all stood a Water Dovahkiin. And not just any Water Dovahkiin. The Dovahkiin before them had shoulder-length purple hair, shaped vaguely like an octopus or a squid. He possessed three curved horns; two on either side of his head and a third one in the center of his forehead. He was wearing an aqua blue shirt with a very intricate, almost scale-like design, and grey pants. While he was, admittedly, standing out in the crowd, there was one other thing that allowed him to be easily noticed.

His wings.

While most Water Dovahkiin possessed two sets of wings, the Dovahkiin before them had three.

Three magnificent, translucent wings with claw-like protrusions on the ends. This was worthy of praise, as there few Water Dovahkiin who were fortunate enough to be blessed with an extra pair of wings.

Especially at the age of 14 solar cycles.

Before them stood not just any Water Dovahkiin.

He was Ryoga Kamishiro, 16 solar cycles.

Most commonly known as the 'Gifted Dovahkiin.'

* * *

The silence became a ringing sound in Nine's ears. He took a couple of steps forward and asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Instant laughter erupted all around him. "You don't know who he is?!" one of the Earth Dovahkiin asked. "That's Ryoga Kamishiro!"

"Where did you grow up?" another asked. "Under a rock?!"

"Maybe in the mud," the first Dovahkiin said with a mocking laugh. "Look at those wings."

"Yeah," the second Dovahkiin agreed. "With wings like those, you're not gonna get very far."

"You might as well just go home. You're worse than Kaito, and he can't fly."

"You're just a total misfit."

Instantly, Nine's eyes flashed a bright yellow.

Kaito twitched and he turned to face the insulting duo of Earth Dovahkiin. Although he refused to voice it, he felt that the Dovahkiin were going just a little bit too far. However, before he could so much as move a muscle, Nine jumped forward and sent the insulting Dovahkiin hurling across the way with a single punch to the gut.

Silence consumed the people again, though this time, it was because of fear. "Don't...ever...say that...again," Nine growled, his eyes flashing with a feral anger. "Do you understand me?"

His voice was so low and threatening, very few dared move a muscle.

After a brief pause, Haruto raced over to Nine and grabbed hold of his arm. Then Nine's eyes returned to their ruby red and his face regained its innocence. Then he looked down to him. "Haruto," he breathed. "What did I...?"

"Are you okay, Nine?" Sylvia asked worriedly. "You looked kinda...angry for a second there."

Nine remained silent for a moment, then advanced over to the Dovahkiin he'd injured and helped him stand up. "Sorry about that," he said. "I think I blacked out for a second there."

The Dovahkiin merely looked at him with horror-filled eyes for a moment before running away with his tail between his legs. (Literally.)

Vector looked at the incident with widened eyes. His laughter was caught in his throat. He could hardly believe his good fortune.

He threw his hands into the air again, his voice louder than ever before. "Now, my friends," he said, "let us begin the Morokei Vekein!"

All eyes were directed to the Dragon Lord. "I shall await you at the tower," Vector said. "How you get there is entirely up to you. Do what you will. Until we next meet, I wish you luck."

The Dovahkiin below then gave a loud shout. Well, all except Kaito, Ryoga and Nine, anyway.

The Dovahkiin started to disperse as they readied themselves for the Morokei Vekein. Kaito was about to do the same and race into the forest, when Haruto took hold of his shirt. Instantly, Kaito's eyes fell to his little brother. "What's the matter, Haruto?" he asked softly.

Haruto's face was buried in Kaito's chest, so his first attempt at talking came out like, "Kiyou, I own taunt you to bow."

That brought out light chuckles from them all. Then Kaito bent down and placed his hands on Haruto's shoulders. "I couldn't hear you, Haruto," he said. "Say that again?"

"Kaito, I don't don't want you to go," Haruto repeated.

Kaito froze.

"I know you really want to prove yourself and that's why you're participating, but," Haruto continued. He then reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck. "I don't want you to go!" he exclaimed.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Haruto. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Haruto began, "you might get hurt. And then you won't come back."

Kaito chuckled, though it was more for Haruto's sake than his own. "I'll come back, Haruto," he said. "I promise."

"But, Kaito," went Haruto, "what if you get-"

"I'll be fine, Haruto," Kaito said. "Don't worry." He pulled his brother away from him and looked him in the eye. "I'll come back to you. And I'll be coming back as one of the winners of the Morokei Vekein. I promise."

That didn't calm Haruto down in the least.

Kaito stood up and looked over to Sylvia. Then he gently pushed Haruto over to her. "Keep an eye on him while I'm gone, okay?" he asked.

"But, Nii-san," Haruto began.

Sylvia then held Haruto close to her body. "You better get back," she said. "Do you hear me, Kaito?"

Kaito smiled. "I got it," he said. Then he stood tall, smiled slightly, and started running away.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nine said. "I'm coming with you."

Then he raced after Kaito, who refused to acknowledge that he was there.

Meanwhile, Haruto gave a saddened expression. "Nii-san...," he choked.

* * *

**D.T.B: Aaaand...cliffhanger. XD **

**Nine: Good luck on the next chapter, Ninja-san. I have a sneaking hunch you're gonna need it.**

**D.T.B: Hey. That is SO not nice! **

**Haruto: Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day One of the Morokei Vekein

XxXxXxXx

They continued to run, Kaito in the lead and Nine right behind him. For a few hours, they had been running through the forest, avoiding the other participants as much as they could. Nine had taken a few of them out, doing his best to keep Kaito protected.

After all, he'd made a promise to Haruto and Sylvia that he would return. And if Nine didn't help in some way...well...

He preferred not to think of what Sylvia would do. After all, when she had yelled for the Dorvahkiin to shut their mouths during the bickering, some of them had become so frightened that they'd fallen on their butts and yelped. Nine could only imagine what she'd do to him if Kaito didn't return.

And most likely, it wouldn't be very good.

Kaito hopped over a few tree stumps, avoiding tripping over them while he and Nine continued to race throughout the forest. A few times, to his astonishment, he found himself gliding in the air. It may have only been for a few seconds at a time, but it gave Kaito the hope he needed to keep going on. Besides, it made him believe that maybe he would be able to fly one day.

"Kaito!" Nine called. The Earth Dorvahkiin in front of him glanced back to show he was listening, then picked up speed a little. With a growl, Nine followed right behind. "I haven't seen Ryoga anywhere yet! Is that weird?"

"He probably took a water-based path so that not many other Dorvahkiin could follow him here. If he's determined to win, he'll do what he can to get in the lead."

Nine nodded and leapt over a rock, then landed and tripped over a tree root. With a yelp of pain, he stumbled to the ground, then shook himself off and forced himself to get up. Kaito stopped and turned, staring at the Dorvahkiin that was ambling behind him. He had a concerned look on his face as he watched Nine attempt to catch up to him by limping.

"What happened?" Kaito asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle on a tree root," Nine replied, letting out a yelp that ended up being more like a scream when he put pressure on his injured foot. Kaito was quick to run over and examine it. Oh yeah, he had definitely twisted it.

Not good at all.

"How long do you think it'll take for it to heal?"

"I dunno, a couple hours at the most."

"Crap. We don't have a couple hours to use. We'll be killed if we do that." Kaito looked around, trying to find something that Nine could use as a temporary crutch. If he could just do that, maybe he could go slower so Nine could keep up, but they could still keep going.

The perfect item came into view. Kaito leapt up and grabbed the stick he saw that was dangling from the tree in front of him. Nine watched as he tested it out, making sure it would be able to withstand the weight of a Dorvahkiin. When he was sure it was going to be fine, he handed it over. Nine took it gratefully, then tested it out himself.

Thank god it didn't snap.

"Can we get going now?" Kaito asked, his eyes narrowed. "We're spending too much time in one area."

"Yes, we can get moving now."

In a matter of seconds, Kaito's pace was going much faster than Nine could keep up with. He eventually gave up and decided to start gliding after the Dorvahkiin in front of him. There was no way he'd be able to keep up if he didn't.

XxXxXxXx

Sylvia watched as Haruto's pacing continued. The blue-haired boy had been at it ever since they'd come to the tree house he called home. It was obvious he was becoming worried about Kaito's safety. Anybody could see that from a mile away.

"Haruto, don't you want to take a break and sit down? Maybe it would help you feel a little better," Sylvia suggested. She gained a rapid head shake from Haruto, who kept on pacing anyway.

"No, no no no no no. Kaito could be dead right now. I can't quit thinking about that. If anything happens to him, I'll end up blaming myself for it."

"Why would you ever do that?"

"Because! He's my brother! Sorta, anyway. And I tried to stop him!"

"Exactly," Sylvia said, standing up from her spot on the bed and walking over to Haruto. His golden eyes were wide with confusion. "You did everything you could to stop him. But he decided to go on anyway. It won't be your fault if he...you know..."

"Don't even say it," Haruto demanded. He crossed his arms and plopped onto the ground, a few tears strolling down his cheeks. Sylvia felt her eyes sadden. She couldn't believe just how dumb Kaito was being. As soon as she had heard what Vector had said, she had known that something was wrong here.

She just wasn't sure what.

A very dumb idea flew into Sylvia's mind then. She gasped. It was stupid enough to possibly get them killed, but she wanted to say it anyway. The blond jolted up, making Haruto's eyes follow here as she did.

"I have a dumb idea that we could try!"

"What? A dumb idea? Sylvia, please. If it's that dumb, I don't wanna hear it."

"No, it's a good kind of dumb idea. Just listen. What if we go into the forest and follow Kaito and Nine? We could make sure they're okay this way!"

Haruto's eyes were wide now. He gulped. "That could kill us."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means making sure those two morons are safe. Honestly, they're the ones taking the real risk, not us. Think about it. I'm sure they knew something was wrong. Did you not see how Kaito pointed to Vector? It was almost as though he was calling a bluff."

"So what?"

"So, that means he knows something is going on here. And yet, he went and dove right into the Morokei Vekein anyway. Now, who's the one that's really taking a risk here?"

"Kaito and Nine are."

"Exactly!" Sylvia exclaimed. She smiled when Haruto stood up, then went and literally jumped down the hole. The blond landed with a thud and groaned, then screamed when Haruto fell on top of her. Pain rushed through her whole body as she tried to shove him off of her. Haruto gave an apologetic smile, then leaped off of her and began to run into the forest. In a matter of seconds, Sylvia began to follow him, trusting that he knew where he was going.

Little did he know, however, what was going on in the blond's mind right now. This whole thing was making her go crazy, every single step they took making her lose her mind a little more at a time. For as soon as she had heard the bickering between the tribes begin to happen, she could no longer choose who's side she was on. A smirk crossed her lips.

Fools, Sylvia thought. I will survive. I will win the games. I will protect the flower. Nothing shall stand in my way!


	7. Chapter 7

**D.T.B: This chapter might be a good reason for the 'T' rating. XD**

**Nine: Seriously?**

**D.T.B: Oh yeah. So. We don't own Zexal. We just own our OCs. Now...COMMENCE THE SKYRIM THEME SONG!**

**(People singing, "Dovahkiin, Dovakhiin" can be heard in the background.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Memories and an Ambush**

* * *

The sun had fallen from its place in the sky. Day one of the Morokei Vekein was officially over. Kaito didn't bother checking around. He had seen what had occurred that day.

Vector had told them that anything when that day, even kill should they feel it necessary. And had he seen the results.

Corpses of his fellow Dovahkiin scattered about the forests. The stench of blood attacked his nose in such a way that he caught himself wanting to heave. The expressions on their faces had more often than not forced him to turn his head. He couldn't bear the thought of looking at them for longer than a few seconds. Nobody could tell him that he looked ridiculous doing that. He didn't especially care.

He'd seen it before. He couldn't bear to see it again.

* * *

Kaito soaked Nine's handkerchief in the cold waters of a spring nearby. (Now where did Nine get a handkerchief?) Then he pulled his head to the side and looked at the red-headed Dovahkiin. The stick he'd found had worked as a crutch for a short while, but now, Nine's wings were exhausted and Nine himself could hardly move another step. His ankle hurt too much.

With a light sigh, he wrung the handkerchief out and walked over to Nine. "Here," he said. "Put this on your ankle."

Nine looked up to him and accepted the handkerchief with a smile. "Thank you," he said. Then he placed it against his swollen ankle. He winced for a moment, but then his expression eased.

"Why don't you just heal it yourself?" Kaito asked, sitting down on a rock opposite of Nine's. "You have magic, don't you?"

Instantly, Nine's expression shifted from calm to frightened. "W-Well," he began, "it's...kinda embarrassing."

"Try me," Kaito said. "You're looking at a guy who can't fly. What could be more embarrassing than that?"

"Well," Nine repeated. "I can't...use my magic properly yet."

There was silence all around them. While Kaito **wanted** to be surprised, (Or even feel the urge to laugh at the boy in front of him) the fact remained that he did not. "Sorry but, how old are you?" Kaito asked.

"Me?" Nine asked. "Well, probably about 16 solar cycles...I think?"

"And you can't use magic yet?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Nine admitted, curling into himself, all the while wincing at the pain in his ankle. "I just...can't seem to tap into the magic in my wings yet."

"I see," Kaito said. He then looked around the place where they'd set camp. Nobody around for miles. If there were, he would have smelled them.

"So, Kaito-san," Nine said suddenly.

"Hm?" went Kaito, casting Nine a sidelong glance.

"I was wondering," Nine said, "is it true you can't fly?"

Kaito twitched, but otherwise, did nothing. "Yeah," he said. "It's true."

"Why can't you?" Nine asked.

"I don't know," Kaito admitted. "It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

"That's weird," Nine breathed. "What about your parents? Are they like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Kaito snapped.

Instantly, Nine jumped back. Had he any dog ears, they would have fallen from the fright. "G-Gomen'nasai," he squeaked. "Sore subject?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Kaito growled. "Let's get to sleep. We have a lot of running to do tomorrow."

Nine could practically smell the instant subject change. He **really** didn't want to talk about it. So they reluctantly left it at that and fell asleep on the cold ground.

* * *

Fire.

Icy...burning...fire.

The smoke was suffocating him, forcing what little breath he had left out of his tiny lungs.

Rain.

Heavy rain that pierced the skin like a thousand needles. Rain that made him feel like he was drowning.

The shout of monsters. Monsters with skin as hard as rocks and eyes as cold as the mountaintops.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

The shouts of a child were shattering the air around them. Two fallen Dovahkiin, one man and one woman, laid sprawled on the ground, their life's blood seeping from countless wounds. Their little child was shaking them with all his might, tears pouring down his face. He would cough, but he hardly paid any attention. His parents demanded it more than his immediate health. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

When they failed to respond, he began to grow worried on a whole other level. "KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!"

He let out a terrible cough, forcing him to bring his hands to his mouth.

His bloodied hands.

The flames around him were threatening to burn him alive.

The smoke that surrounded him was ready to end his life.

There was nothing he could do. He was too afraid to move and too weak to get out of the burning town in time.

He could only wait as the world around him turned white, followed by a terribly high-pitched screech.

Almost dragon-like.

* * *

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

Kaito was up from his place on the ground in an instant. His face was covered in a veil of sweat and his eyes trembled with an unwanted fear. His breathing was too quick for his liking, something that slowly started to calm itself when he realized something.

It was just a dream.

A horrible nightmare about his past.

With a slight growl, he forced himself off the ground and started for the spring from earlier. As soon as he reached it, he fell to his knees and started splashing the cool liquid onto his face. Then he looked at his reflection on the glassy surface.

Pale skin.

Dark, useless wings on his back. Too big to be considered 'stubs,' yet too weak to considered 'wings.'

Water pouring down his face...

Just like it had been in his past.

How stupid. It had been almost six years since that horrible day, yet he still suffered from the nightmares. He wasn't a child anymore, but still, he allowed those hideous memories to hinder him.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying to block them out. The end result was always the same.

Oh. Right. Because his screams would usually wake Haruto. Then he'd end up having to explain his problems to a twelve year old human.

Ah, well. It was better than explaining it to Quinton anyway.

He stared at his reflection just a little bit longer, taking in his features. It had been too long since he'd actually looked at himself in a mirror. Before, he had soft features, a great smile, and wide eyes.

The five year difference?

His features had angled themselves out a little bit, his smile had been replaced with a scowl, and his wide eyes had narrowed. Yeah, he'd grown up a little. Not a lot, seeing as how he was still capable of wearing the jacket his father had given him when he was **12,** but it was a difference. ←[Yes. I'm making fun of his height.]

Like a pebble falling into the water's surface, the silence around him – that blissful silence – was utterly shattered.

"Kaito-san?"

Instantly, Kaito jerked his head over to the source of the voice, a feral expression gracing his demeanor. At the same time, Nine jumped and hid behind a tree.

Another brief silence.

"What are you doing up?" Kaito asked, slapping his forehead.

"I heard you scream," Nine said, "so I followed you to see what was the matter. Did I disturb you?"

Kaito sighed. "What is the matter is none of your business," Kaito said. "Just keep your nose out of it."

"Right," Nine said. "Silly me." Then he proceeded to rub the back of his forehead and chuckle awkwardly.

That, in turn, prompted Kaito to sweat drop. "He's a weird one," he thought, turning back to the spring's crystal surface.

Then his eyes widened. Though brief, he was able to make out an image of a Dovahkiin passing overhead. And judging by the silver glitter that he was able to make out in his hand, the Dovahkiin was not merely looking for a place to rest.

He was planning to thin out the competition.

* * *

For a few minutes, Kaito remained silent. Naturally, Nine was being anything **but** silent. "Kaito-san, what's the matter?" he asked.

Kaito threw him a 'keep your mouth shut' kind of glare, something that worked perfectly. His eyes then locked back onto the glassy surface of the water. He could make out several different Dovahkiin. Not just one.

This wasn't thinning out the competition.

This was an ambush.

"Nine," Kaito said, "how's your leg?"

To answer, Nine gently tapped his foot against the ground. "Back up to 100%," he said with a smile.

"Good," Kaito responded. "So go. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Things might be getting a little ugly tonight."

"No way," Nine said, half-snapping. "If I leave you, Sylvia-chan might kill me."

"But if you stay here, you'll end up getting killed either way," Kaito retorted.

"I think I'd chance the Morokei Vekein over her," Nine said simply. "Sorry, but I don't run."

Kaito gave him a curious look, then looked back. "Fine," he said. "It's your life."

Nine then nodded with a bright grin.

Silence followed. The kind of silence one would consider absolutely unbearable. The hairs on the back of Kaito's neck were standing on end as he lowered himself to the ground, wrapping his fingers around a dagger that he kept hidden under his jacket. (Not in the boots. That's way too cliché, not to mention girly.) Nine simply looked this way and that, his heart jumping every time he heard something move.

Time had frozen. The birds had stopped their chatter for the night, and even the water had grown unbearably still.

Then everything exploded in their faces.

As quickly as he could blink, Kaito noticed the moonlight bouncing off a metal tip.

An arrow.

His instincts pulled him towards Nine. His hands reached for Nine's shoulders as he shouted, "GET DOWN!"

The arrow was let go...and the world was dyed red.

* * *

Nine's eyes were wide with terror. "K-Kaito-san," he squeaked.

Kaito's left shoulder had been pierced through with the arrow. And in the two second it had taken for the arrow to lodge itself in his body, the two of them were surrounded by at least five different Dovahkiin, all of them with brightly colored, translucent wings. Some of their wings were carefully protected with leather armor that the contestants made prior to the games actually beginning.

The grins on their faces clearly stated that they'd been planning the ambush since the Morokei Vekein began. Kaito never was very well liked, so he supposed it made sense that they'd want him out of the game as early as possible.

"Well, whaddaya know," the Dovahkiin archer said with a chuckle. "The great Tenjo is down on the ground already. And he wants to win this thing?"

Another Dovahkiin let out a bout of laughter. "How can he anyway?" he asked. "He can't even fly with those wings of his."

Kaito tensed up again as he forced himself back onto his feet. Then he winced at the burning pain in his shoulder. "This arrow," he thought, "was it-"

The leader, one with large, strong wings with glistening scales, grinned and thrust Kaito against a large tree, neck first, forcing the blond Dovahkiin to cough up blood.

"Kaito-san!" Nine shouted worriedly. His eyes flashed a bright yellow and he lunged forward, hoping to claw at the leader's face. "Let him go!"

"Herald," the leader said.

Instantly, Nine was pinned to the ground, right under a tanned-skinned Dovahkiin with blond hair and rock-like wings. The scales around his lower arms indicated that he was an Earth Dovahkiin of a more barren area. "Stay down, you sahlo kiir,"* he growled. "Be good and we won't have to kill you until tomorrow."

Nine's eyes flashed bright yellow again, and he began to growl at he who kept him against the ground. A light grin appeared on the Dovahkiin's – better known as Herald – face and he thrust his foot against Nine's wing. Instantly, Nine let out a yowl of pain. "Oh, does it hurt?" Herald asked.

"Get off of him!" Kaito shouted, attempting to pull himself away from the leader of the group of Dovahkiin.

"Don't even," the leader said, increasing his hold around Kaito's neck.

Kaito winced and looked at the leader with a fire snapping in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Do I have to explain it?" the leader asked. "In this year's Morokei Vekein, anything goes. That means, kill or be killed. And when that rule is the only rule that applies, then you pick off the weaklings first. Then go for the stronger ones."

As he spoke, he pulled a dagger out from his belt and held it above Kaito, who could only let out a slightly hoarse growl. "Sorry, Kaito," the leader said. "No hard feelings?"

"K-Kaito," Nine choked through gritted teeth.

Kaito said nothing. After all, what could he say in that situation.

"Well, this looks interesting," a voice suddenly said, breaking the tension in the air.

All eyes directed themselves to the spring, where a dripping wet Ryoga Kamishiro was standing tall, his arms folded across his chest. "Looks like you're having fun," he said. "Think you've got room for one more?"

* * *

[meanwhile in another part of the forest]

Sylvia covered little Haruto up with a blanket. The night had fallen and he was bushed. "Get some sleep, Haruto," she whispered to the sleeping bluenette. (Or whatever we fanfiction authors use to refer to people with blue hair.) "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The bushes around them began to shake and Sylvia grew solemn as a Dovahkiin appeared. "Hey," he began, "what are you doing here? You're not in the Morokei Vekein."

Sylvia turned around and smiled. "Oh, nothing special," she said. "Just passing through."

"Hey, wait a minute," the Dovahkiin said. "I know you. You're that girl that's always hanging around Kaito! That human!"

Sylvia twitched slightly and stood tall. "Listen," she said, her voice adopting a darker tone, "if you don't wish to die, then you'll go away."

"I'm not going to have a human telling me what to do!" the Dovahkiin said. "You're going back to the village! Do you hear me?"

Sylvial remained silent for a moment.

"Hey," the Dovahkiin said. "Didn't you hear me? I said you're going back to the village."

He then grabbed hold of her arm.

That, however, had sealed his own fate.

In a mere instant, the man was on the ground, a bloody knife rested in Sylvia's hand, and the red liquid was splattered all over her face. The expression on the Dovahkiin's face was that of total fear. "I warned you," Sylvia said. "You should have listened." She then directed her attention to the Royal palace, barely visible in the horizon. "I am going to protect the flower," she said. "Nothing is going to stand in my way."

* * *

*Sahlo Kiir – Means 'weak child' in the dragon language. While the insult, when translated, isn't overly insulting, the dragontongue itself sounded nice and mean.

* * *

**D.T.B: Uh, oh. Ryoga's here. Now what's gonna happen? Well, you really shouldn't ask me. XD **

**Nine: Um...am I going to be okay? My wing hurts.**

**D.T.B: Probably, if I know CatNinja as well as I hope I do.**

**Nine: And if you don't?**

**D.T.B: Then you're toast. **

**Nine: [aghast.] Kriid. (Slayer.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Insanity

XxXxXxX

All of the Dorvahkiin stared at Ryoga from where they stood. (Or lay, if they're Nine and Kaito.) Each had an awe-struck look on their face as they stared at his three sets of wings, which were breezing gently in the wind.

"Well," went Ryoga. "Isn't this amusing? Two small Dorvahkiin being taken down by what, three stronger ones? Not very fair if you ask me."

Before any of them could react, Ryoga was on top of one of them. He was a smaller one, but he was definitely strong, no doubt. After all, he and Ryoga had actually rolled around a few times before the Water Dorvahkiin became victorious, knocking his opponent unconscious.

Kaito and Nine blinked in confusion for a moment. Finally, Nine took the opportunity and shoved Herald off himself, then tackled the Dorvahkiin that was on top of Kaito down. Now that he was free, Kaito dove in to help Nine out with his little situation. All three rolled around, scratching each other either on accident or on purpose.

But finally, the Dorvahkiin was down.

Nine stood, panting for breath and watched Kaito do the same. They hunched over for a second, wigs drooping in exhaustion. Ryoga scoffed, then turned his attention to Herald. The taller of the three that had ambushed Kaito and Nine was backing away slowly, wings down in fear and shock as he did.

"Now," Nine growled, eyes glowing yellow. "Get away from us. Get away while you still can."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means get away before we kill you!"

Herald seemed to understand the warning. He gulped, tail in between his legs and wings down in fear as he turned and sprinted away. Ryoga chuckled, then helped Nine and Kaito to stand up.

That was when he took a serious look at Kaito's wings.

"Hey," went Ryoga, walking up and tracing a finger on the dull wings. "What gives? Full grown wings that can't fly?"

"I wouldn't bring that up if I were you," Nine said, brushing himself off. "Sore subject. He blew up on me earlier about it."

Ryoga seemed to understand. He removed his hand from Kaito's wings, then turned and stared at the tower from where he stood.

"Something isn't right here."

Both Kaito and Nine, who had been distracted slightly, turned and stared at Ryoga. The Water Dorvahkiin's gaze didn't even turn to meet them.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"I mean, something is wrong with this year's Morokei Vekein. Killing has never been something that we're allowed to do. It's strictly against the rules."

"What's your point? We were told that the other lords had been keeping a secret from us."

"That's just it though," Ryoga said in a snappy-ish tone. "We all know that's not correct. The Morokei Vekein is a time we should all just be gathered for the friendly competition of it all. Nothing more than that. Something's up. And I bet it has something to do with Vector."

"Vector?" Nine questioned. "What's he got to do with any of this?"

"He's the most insane of them. And I think he's the one that screwed this up."

All three looked to the sky. From what they could tell, a few hours had passed during that fight. Kaito was surprised. He thought it had only been minutes. Oh well. He couldn't control it.

Suddenly, a bush waddled in the distance. Kaito, being the one to hear it first, jerked his head and stared at the moving bush. And he couldn't believe who he saw come out of it.

Sylvia.

"What the? Sylvia! What are you doing here?" Kaito demanded, stepping forward and looking the girl in the eye. She didn't answer. Rather, she walked to the edge of the cliff, looking at the tower's very dark figure in the nearly black sky.

"Hey! Sylvia! Didn't you hear me? What're you doing here?"

Sylvia turned back and stared with a small smile. "We're just checking up on you."

"Huh? 'We're'...what the heck do you mean by that?" Nine asked. He felt his eyes go wide when Sylvia's sky-blue ones narrowed slightly.

"Haruto and I are both out here. We got concerned. So we came out here to check on you guys."

Kaito felt his whole body tense. He blinked, then felt himself glaring at the blond before him. With a growl, he stepped forward, then grabbed Sylvia by her shirt collar.

"You brought my little brother out into this mess? What the heck is wrong with you!?"

She however, simply shrugged.

"We're only concerned about your safety."

"And I'm concerned about yours. Why do you think I made you two stay back?"

Sylvia simply sighed. It didn't take Ryoga long to notice the shimmer of insanity in the blond's eyes. He stepped forward, then spun her around so they could face one another.

And before he could react, he was on the ground in a small ball.

"Don't touch me," Sylvia said, her eyes narrowed very much now. All looked up as the bush she had scampered through earlier waddled again, and this time, Haruto stepped out. His tiny eyes stared up at Sylvia with concern, his small hands wrapped around a blanket that was in half. Thorns were dotted in it. So it was a thorn bush that ripped it. Made sense.

Awkward silence soon followed.

Finally, Haruto stepped forward, then pressed himself against Kaito's body. The two just stayed still and silent for a moment, then watched along with Nine and Ryoga as Sylvia walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Let's get some sleep," she said, laying down and instantly zonking out. Haruto blinked, then stepped forward and stared at her. He touched her face gently, then gasped.

Kaito stepped forward. "What's wrong, Haruto?"

"Kaito...Sylvia had liquid on her face. I couldn't tell what it was. There was also a knife next to her with the same liquid. Now it's gone."

"Liquid?" Ryoga questioned, stepping forward and looking Haruto in the eye. "Was it thick?"

"From what I could tell."

The purple-haired Water Dorvahkiin sighed. "That's blood, kid. Your little pal has killed someone. Until she's awake, however, we aren't going to know if she did it for protection or out of anger."

Haruto's eyes were wide. He gulped, then lay down in the dirt with Kaito. Nine walked over to Sylvia, while Ryoga went on his own behind a bush, and lay down. The Dorvahkiin beside the blond girl stared at her intently as she slept, sorta curled against him.

"Sleep tight Sylvia," Nine whispered, covering her with part of the blanket Haruto had brought back. With a yawn, he rolled over, falling asleep himself.

XxXxXxXx

When the morning sun rays touched her eyes, Sylvia opened them slowly. She sat up, startled to see Nine sleeping soundly beside her. With a snicker, she stood up, then walked away.

The bushes waddled a little bit as Sylvia stepped through them. She made her way back to the knife, then grabbed it and examined it. Blood was still dripping from it, never fully drying. Sylvia traced her finger across the side that had the most blood, then examined said finger.

"So much red...and so worth it. I get to enjoy the smell and feel," Sylvia whispered to herself, smirking as she licked her finger. Well, that really threw the truth out there.

The insanity had taken over her. And there was no way she could hide it anymore. A low chuckle escaped Sylvia's lips, and she allowed it to turn to a cackle.

From the distance, Nine, Kaito, Haruto, and Ryoga jolted up from their slumber. The cackling from Sylvia flooded their ears.

"What the heck?" Nine wondered aloud, getting up and running towards the cackling. Kaito lifted Haruto and followed him, with Ryoga close behind. The four of them heard silence soon, but Nine was able to find Sylvia anyway.

All four stared at the blond human. Her head was hung, and she was facing them. The long, shiny and blond hair on her head was being blown by the breeze, covering her eyes completely with a dark shadow.

"Sylvia, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" Kaito asked, stepping forward slightly and setting Haruto down. The blond and teal-haired Dorvahkiin yelped when he hit the ground, having been thrown back by Sylvia.

Now, the blond looked up. She had a small smirk on her face. "You are all weak," she snarled, knife clutched in her hand. "Weak little simpletons. I refuse to allow you to get to the flower. It's my duty to protect it. None of you shall stand in my way. If you try, then be prepared to die."

"Sylvia-chan!" Nine hollered, running forward and grabbing the girl's arm. Sylvia turned, then elbowed the Dorvahkiin off herself.

"I said stay out of my way," she hissed, running off towards the tower. Kaito gulped, as did Ryoga. Haruto gently stared up at where Sylvia had been, allowing the tears to fall.

"Sylvia," he whispered, latching onto Kaito and sobbing into his chest when he bent down in front of him.

XxXxXxXx

CatNinja: Well. This chapter sorta explains the whole 'T' rating as well.

Sylvia: You're INSANE!

CatNinja: No, you are.

Sylvia: [Irritated sigh] So, what's next? Am I gonna die?

CatNinja: Don't ask me! It's not my turn!

Sylvia: Well then I guess all we can do is wait...and hope I don't get killed.


End file.
